The Chronicles of Ash 1
by BOSS1000
Summary: A story of a broken pokedex a girl obseesses teen, a red headed girl, and a 10-year old raven haired boy aimed to be the greatest Pokemon trainer who repeatedly gets embarrassed!


The Chronicles of Ash:The Pokedex's Problem

By BOSS1000

Warning: I do not own Pokemon or it's characters. This is all fake, none of this ever really happened in any of the Pokemon series. I like to be creative

Description: Ash's pokedex is malfunctioning, and is saying crazy lies about everything! But, how much of all this information it spews out is true? : )

\

It was a sunny morning that Ash, Misty and Brock woke up to. Ash was especially in a good mood. He had just yesterday beat the Viridian City gym leader. After a wonderful breakfast served up by Brock, Ash headed toward a forest and rested by a tree. A few minutes passed then Ash noticed there was a rustling in the bushes nearby.

Ash was startled by this and quickly jumped to his feet. To his surprise from out of the bushes came a small, gentle looking Marowak. "Whoa! Awesome! Let's see what Dexter has to say about this!" Ash quickly pulled out his Pokedex and scanned Marowak. " Marowak; sleeping Pokemon. Spends most time sleeping and when it is not sleeping it eats until it is full and goes back to sleep.

"Hey! That's the description of Snorlax! This thing must be busted!" Ash was ready to focus on capturing the Pokemon, but when he looked at where it was he realized it had run away. "Aww. I was going to totally catch it!" Upset and hungry (as usual) Ash went back to Misty and Brock. Fortunately, Brock was making lunch right about then.

"All right! Bring on the food!" said Ash, enthusiastically. But right at that second Ash's Pokedex scanned without warning. "Brock, member of group of Pokemon trainers. Brock is a terrible cook, with a knack to use Zoobat guano as a spice. He is extremely rude and will do anything for money." "Hey!" said Brock, suddenly offended by the Pokedex's description of him.

Then the Pokedex had scanned once more and made another description. " Ash Ketchum, extremely stubborn and un-intelligent male that has an amateur rank in politeness." "Hey! Cut that out-." Said Ash suddenly cut off by an addition of information from the Pokedex.

"Ash Ketchum; extremely addicted to young female known as Misty Waterflower." Ash suddenly was taken aback by this remark and stood absolutely still. His cheeks grew bright red and he began sweating uncontrollably and was trying his best to **NOT **look at the female the Pokedex had referred him to have an extreme addiction. This also affected Misty and was also becoming quite embarrassed by this statement.

The two young trainers of the opposite gender were feeling quite ill and slowly started moving away from each other. Ash had finally come to his senses and took out the Pokedex, threw it to the ground and smashed it. Ash feeling relieved that the catastrophe was over, went back into the forest. For the rest of the day the trio tried not to think about the offensive ordeal that had occurred.

Epilogue:

The next day, early in the morning Ash got up and went out by a cliff and sat on a slender rock. Coincidentally, Misty had got up at the same time and was going to go for a walk with her Togepi. When she was leaving she noticed Ash on the rock and she walked up to him. Ash had not yet noticed she was there and Misty was almost too afraid to talk to him or ask what she was about too ask, considering what happened yesterday.

"Ash." Misty said quietly. Having used to people sneaking up on him, Ash responded, "Yes?" Misty anxiously continued, "Ash about yesterday-." Ash was surprised by this and turned around. "Yes?" Misty barely was able to get the words out. "What the Pokedex said, I just thought, is it actually true?"

Ash froze and was shocked at what Misty had just said after a few moments he responded. "Well, I don't really know-I mean uh- you see uh-." Ash could not bear to say another word but managed to finally force them out. " You have been here a while and we have gotten to know each other well-." Ash stopped and managed a smile. " I guess so."

Misty managed to smile as well and said; " I guess it's the same with me." The two pre-teens sat on the rock together and looked at the view. Now all the pressure on their shoulders was off and they both knew, someday, I could say what I've always wanted to say. This word was:

Yes.

The End


End file.
